The Elipscen System
by Catra T. L. Heaveno
Summary: Q was have nervous. The head of the Q Contumum was requesting that they go aboard the Enterprise and meet them people he speak so highly of. It also gave the contumum leader a reason to vist the unknowing family they had one broad.
1. Chapter 1

The Elipcen System

I do not own Star Trek, but I do own the O.C.s .

Chapter 1

Q P.O.V.

Q was have nervous. The head of the Q Contumum was requesting that they go aboard the Enterprise and meet them people he speak so highly of. It also gave the contumum leader a reason to vist the unknowing family they had one broad. Catranel smiled preparing a their locket with at the thing they would need. "Q-chan is there anything else that you think I will need." Q was beside his self worry for Catranel's safety; the young leader had never been away from their kind before. "Yes, I think that you should reconsider bringing you sibling also. You have never been around humans before." Catranel glared softly at him, "Are you say that I am incappable of taking care of my own well being?" Q wrung his hands. "No, Master Catren." Catranel contenued to glare. "I mean Cat-chan I am only worry about your emontional heath. Humans are not as understanding as your kind, sis."

Catranel nodded and frowed, "I understand, being simi-omni present and living among only your kind can make one emontional exsposed, but I need to do this my self. I am not telling that they can follow later though." Catranel smiles softly. "Thank you for caring. Well then shall you go and tell them."

AN/ I know it is short, but I have a lot more coming. I will most likely up date in a week or two. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Elipscen System

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek. I do own Catranel, Trowanel, Dual and Kenshiero.

Chapter 2

Data was painting in his quarters when he feels a tap on his should. "Yes." He turns to see Q looking oddly worried. "Q why are you." Q looks at Data and sighs. "The head of the continuum, my master is requesting a year long stay on the ship. I was hoping that you would be able to help them with this." A puzzled look comes across Data's face as he tilts his head at this odd unusual news. "Would not the Captain be of more help to you?" Q shakes his head. "The Captain has already spoken with Catran… I mean the continuum, and has agreed to it but, that's not the problem Data. The problem is my master I'm worried for their sake." Data nods. "I have to say that I find this very is intriguing, but I still do not understand how I would be able to help." Q huffs. "Because you're not human. My master has never truly been around humans, and I am afraid that they would find my master's differents odd."

Data was confused why Q would worry that those abroad the Enterprise would harm his master in anyway. "I do not see how that would matter. There are more than just humans on this ship." Q rubs his temple as he fells a headache coming on. "My master is adargeness Data, and has never been among those that aren't. The continuum is pure heart and passion, and I do think it is wise for them to be left without some who can help the continuum to understand the what and the why to the way people will react to their different." (An: When you talk about someone or speak to someone who is of both sexes you do not use male or female pronouns. You use plural pronouns.) Data smiles at this. "Adargeness, you mean both male and female. Of course I will help, but why would I be the most helpful, Q?" Q takes a deep breath trying to keep his patience. "You will know when you meet them."

Captain Picard called meeting informing them of the guess that would be with them for a year's time, and that others of them kind would follow after a month and would continue with until the end of the year. Deanna felt the worrying come off of the rest of the crew and spoke up. "Sir, I know that Q has stopped toying with us for some time now, but what if this continuum head is only here to test us. Captain Picard smiled widely. "I think we will find that Q's master is very different from himself. Guinan could tell everyone what you know about the continuum head." Guinan smiles and nods. "First of all do not call them the continuum or contend head they will not like it. Catranel is kind, good hearted and very childlike in many ways, but is very wise. I should know, Catranel is my aunt in a way." The crew seems to relax at this. Data looks at Guinan. "Guinan were your people like Q and if so why did you not tell us?" Guinan shakes her head. "No, the qs are not the same kind of being as my people. Catranel is not just the head of the continuum, Catranel is the continuum. Catranel is a semi-omni present asentient being. All the qes answer to Catranel until the time comes for them to chose an heir. I have a feeling that this may be why Catranel is here."

Data looks at the crew and then the captain. "Sir I think that it would be best to tell you that Q has asked for my aid in this Catranel's stay on the enterprise. He seems truly worried for his master's emotional well being." Captain Picard seems caught off guard by this. "Well, Data, Q cares for his master then this Catranel must be someone who will be a pleasure to meet. Catranel will be here within the hour so we must ready ourselves as best we can. Guinan I request that you aid in Catranel transition here." Guinan smiles widely. "I would love too. It has been too long for me. I hope they will have new from my parents." Picard quarks an eye brow. "They, Guinan what do you mean. I though you said Catranel was your aunt." "Yes, but not in a human since. Catranel is female and female." The crew is shocked by this, and Will speaks up. "But sir you spoke to this Catranel you self. How is that you didn't know?" Picard smile a bit confused his self. "To be honest I Catranel seemed womanly to me, but there was a little masculinity in their mannerisms as well. This well be an interesting year."

Catranel and Q were greeted by Captain Picard, Will, Deanna, Data, Guinan, and Worf. Catranel smiles and gently bows. "It is nice to finally meet you. Q speaks very highly of you. Do you not Q-chan." Q smiles giving Catranel a sideways hug. "Yes, I really do maste...Cat-chan. Now I guess I should leave you to get to know them for yourself. Trowanel and HQ will be here in two weeks to join you, and I will be within a links reach. Catranel what's wrong." Catranel glares at the floor. "Trowan said that he would wait with the other. I know that I am young and I that I have not been away from our family, but that does not mean that I cannot look out for myself." Q sighs and tries to get Catranel to smile. "You know that they are just worried and just want you happy and safe." Catranel smirks. "Yes but do they have to be worry warts. Qua'tre I mean really." Deanna frown at her think that Catranel would be a threat, but everything that sees sensed was far from threatening. Will laugh to himself see Q act like some protective older brother to Catranel? "Q, I think you Master Catranel will be fine." Catranel eyes turn to Will and at first he thinks that the look that he receives will turn him to dust, but then sees that it not a look of anger but of sadness. "Please do not call this Catranel master anything. I am Catranel, nothing more nothing less. I am better than no one. I may have power, but power is nothing when you use it to control and not protect." Q hugs Catranel looking into their eye to make sure that they will be alright. "Will I warned all of you about that." Guinan shakes her head. "An Catran I'm sorry. They will get used to you. Q quite being a worry wart yourself. My An is a lot stronger than you take them for." The Captain takes all this in before speaking. "Shall we see you to you quarters Catranel."


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I was planing on up dating about now, but I need to take some time with my family. I am sorry but I need to take a short break. I will up date before November. Please be forgive.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elipscen System

Disclaimer: I do not Star Trek, but I do own the OCs.

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Catranel's arrival, and Jean-Luc was pleased that Starfleet had requested Catranel to stay longer than a year. Catranel had had a video conference with the head of Starfleet Command and Catranel would be staying ten years with them, and would be allowing the crew of the Enterprise to explore the systems and realms that they were protector over. They would star with the Elipscen system. The crew was excited about the exploration of Catranel's world. Catranel also seem to be connecting well with those on broad for the most part.

The captain was stirred from his thought by door sounding. "Come." Worf walk into the captains' ready room. "Yes, Mr. Worf." Worf had an odd look on his face. "Sir, I think we may have a small problem." Jean-Luc asks. "Well, what is this small problem that _you _would unable to handle?" Worf took a slow deep breath. "Sir, some of the crew has showing prejudice and anger towards Catranel." Jean-Luc was shocked to say the least. "Why? What has happened?" Worf shows some of his anger at this. "Sir, it is because Catranel is both male and female. Two of the older crew members from deck 48 tried to attack Catranel after call them an it." The captain was appalled. "Where is Catranel? Were they injured?" Worf signs. "No sir. Not physically anyway. Data, Consular Troi and Guinan are with Catranel. I put the crew member in the brig." Jean-Luc nods. "I will deal with them in a few hours. I must speak with Catranel, and make sure they all right. The last thing that we need is Q over reacting, and think we allowed his master to come to harm."

Deanna had no idea that the strong and gentle Catranel that she had gotten to know over the past week could be hurt so badly be words. "Catran please don't cry. Not the people here feel the same as those men do." Guinan held her An Catran in a lose hug. She was livid. "Deanna, An Catran. Not all of them are small minded fools that hate anything that isn't just like them. It's a hand full of them. You have no reason to be hurt by their word. You are far from anything they said about you." Data though nothing the men had said were anywhere close to being correct. "Catranel, you are not an inanimate object or a mistake of nature or filth of any kind. You are a very good person from my point of view, and from my point of view you are none of those things in any way." Catranel takes a deep breath and wipes the tear away with the palm of their hand. "I am sorry. You had to see this Catranel in this state of pain and sorrow. The only ones who have ever said they with such hate, my sibs dusted and purified. But those people were not being controlled by others. Those men truly hate me for being of one sex. I do not understand." Guinan pulls back to look Catran in the eye. "I didn't get it a first myself, but people here on this side of the gap hate what they fear sometime. It isn't right but they don't think the way we do. Does that help An Catran?" Catranel nods as the door tones. "Come in."

Captain Picard was a little surprised to find Guinan holding the Head of the Continuum like a teenage girl that had been mistreated at school. "Catranel, I was told that you were attacked are you alright." Catranel wipes the last of the tear away. "My body has not been injured, but the men were cruel with their words. Although, I think I understand a little now. But is still hurts. What they thought and what they said, because there is no reason for it." Jean-Luc was perplexed at what Catranel was saying. "If is there anything I can do to help in any way. Please tell me. My crew does not usually act like this." Catranel take a deep breath a very serious crosses their face. "Do not punish them, only reprimanded them. I will show they are wrong in what they think of this Catranel. I am not someone to be feared. I am who I am and that is all that I can be."

That night Data was painting while he keeps Catranel Company. "Catranel, you do not think in the way humans do; do you?" Catranel looked up from what they had been writing. "No, how could I. The creator made my kind in a different way." Data look at Catranel curiously. "The Creator, what do you mean. Catranel?" Catranel stretches and walk over to look at Data's painting. "My grampy, the creator of the cosmos. He made all things." Data stops painting and looks at Catranel. "You're telling me that you grandfather created the cosmos." Catranel smiled brightly. "Yes, all of my kind can create and destroy. It is our nature but Grampy was before all."

Data for the first time felt shocked. "Are you saying that your kind; are the makers of all mater. All life. All Things." Catranel tilt their head smile falling. "Grampy, is yes. The rest of our my kind are caretakers of sorts. Data what is wrong." Data had no clue what to think. "Catranel, I have noticed that you can use your energy to fix thing or make plants grow or to heal an injury. But are you saying that you and those like you are gods?" Catranel glares for a moment. "No, Grampy is but we are not. Grampy is the only God." Data didn't know what to say or think. "Catranel, what is your grandfather's name?" Catranel looks Data in the eye. "They have many names, but we call him Grampy Yeshuah."


	5. Chapter 5

An/ I will be placing my fics. On hold for a bit. I have some family issues. Please forgive me. I will resume as soon as things have settled more.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ This fic. is in a Coma, so I do not if will be able to finish it. Please Forgive.

Catra T. L. Heaveno


	7. Chapter 7

I will no longer be writing on . I need to focus on writing for God. I love read fics. and writing them but books are what I need to write. Please forgive me, but I need to put God first.


End file.
